The fox and the ghoul
by Lunarwolf11021
Summary: Sirius Black becomes disenchanted with Dumbledore the summer before fifth year and takes his Goddaughter to Japan with Remus. There Sirius is finally given a trial and the Horcrux is discovered before being extracted. They move to Tokyo and set up shop in the fourteenth ward. Aria has a chance meeting with our favorite favorite tattooed ghoul during his reign of the Fourth Ward. Fe


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: Sirius Black becomes disenchanted with Dumbledore the summer before fifth year and takes his Goddaughter to Japan with Remus. There Sirius is finally given a trial and the Horcrux is discovered before being extracted. They move to Tokyo and set up shop in the fourteenth ward. Aria has a chance meeting with our favorite favorite tattooed ghoul during his reign of the Fourth Ward. Fem!Harry/Animagus!**

* * *

Aria padded through the rain feeling miserable as she struggled to make her way back home in the 14th ward while inwardly cursing. She had gotten turned around at the train station and ended up going to the fourth ward rather than the 20th ward as she'd been planning on. She had attempted to find the proper train, but some ghouls had become far too interested in her. To keep them from following her home, Aria had headed into the fourth district and led them on a merry chase before transforming into her animagus form. She had unfortunately gotten lost and now it was raining. Inwardly cursing those ghouls and her luck, Aria looked around before deciding to take cover. She curled up beneath a doorstep and closed her eyes with a low sigh.

* * *

Aria was startled into wakefulness as she felt someone poking her side and growled at them as she opened her eyes. A blonde male with weird glasses and ghoul eyes peered down at her. Aria struggled to her feet only to wince as she realized that in her escape that she'd not only pulled something, but caught a cold due to the rain. Growling at the male that seemed only a year older than her, Aria bared her teeth. He didn't seem to be scared. If anything, he seemed both amused and interested as he bent down, "What is such an odd looking fox doing out here?"

"Uta," Someone called out, "We should get going,"

"Give me a moment," The now named Uta looked her over, "A pet?" He reached out to touch her collar and Aria snapped at his hand causing him to withdraw it earning a low chuckle, "Fiery too. Such an interesting fox, I wonder where your owner is,"

Aria moved to get away from him only for the strength to leave her limbs sending her crashing to the ground. She weakly snapped at Uta as he reached towards her, "Uta?"

"Give me a moment," He rolled his eyes as he bent down and reached out to touch her, "I'm not going to hurt you, Little one," Aria didn't have the strength to snap at him and sneeze while cursing how badly her body dealt with colds, "Easy," He carefully picked her up, "So light too," He checked her collar and hummed, "English name with a few contact details, it looks like I'm taking you home," Aria shivered and coughed, "At the very least, I'm going to keep you until you're not sick anymore,"

Aria inwardly cursed her magic for all of five seconds before deciding she didn't give a crap anymore as she found herself curled up in Uta's jacket. She was dimly aware of him talking to a few people, but fell asleep rather quickly due to how warm she was.

* * *

When Aria woke up, she found herself curled up in a blanket on something soft. She shivered and curled up a bit tighter as she heard footsteps. A low voice spoke from nearby, "Are you really going to keep that thing around? It could be a wild animal for all you know."

"It has a collar and it would be cruel to leave such a cute little thing alone when it's sick," A voice that she thought was familiar sounded from very close by though it was a little muffled, "Not to mention, the person that owns it would probably be very grateful when I return it,"

"If it causes trouble, I'm not cleaning up after it," The other voice grunted out.

"I'm not expecting you to," The familiar voice replied.

"I need to go check on the others," The first voice informed the familiar one before the sound of footsteps echoed through the room before ending.

Footsteps drew close to her and Aria slowly opened her eyes to see hazy shape. The hazy shaped walked towards her to reveal the blonde from before, Uta she thought his name was. He blinked before smiling slightly, "Awake I see," She shivered earning a slight frown, "Cold? Let's see if I can help with that," He picked her blanket and all up before moving to a couch, "You behave and I'll keep you warm," Uta settled her carefully in his lap before picking up a sketchbook and beginning to draw, "Just stay still."

Aria was angry at herself for being so weak while sick, but admitted that Uta was warm enough that it was hard not to like him. Curling up against him, Aria mentally sighed and hoped her magic settled enough for it to get rid of her cold. Once it did, Aria could escape and head home. She did hope Sirius and Remus weren't too worried about her.

* * *

Uta ran his fingers through the fox's silky red tinted black fur feeling a little proud of himself. Not only was this the first time he'd decided to take care of something, the fox was not only well behaved, but really nice even though it didn't really seem to trust him. While it was a little concerning that it seemed to sleep a lot, Uta decided that it was probably a way for the fox to recover. He should probably give it a name though checking it's gender would have to happen before then. Checking the fox, he was pleased to find it asleep. While it was an animal, Uta felt oddly perverted for doing this and vowed to never mention it to the fox. He checked and nodded to himself. So the interesting fox was female, he now needed to find a good name for her. It really was a shame he didn't know English or he would've called her whatever she was actually called. He should probably learn English soon too as it would be useful.

Uta remembered the fox's eyes and how the color reminded him of that rather cute human that he'd seen during one of his wandering into the 14th ward. Hm, he had dubbed her Shadow especially after he'd seen her slip away from multiple Ghouls. Perhaps Shadow would be a good name for her, he mentally nodded to himself before wondering what foxes liked to eat. He knew that ate meat, so maybe he should give Shadow some of his food? No, Uta dimly remembered that animals got sick eating ghoul meat, so human meat? Uta shook his head and decided to go out to get food. Maybe he should try chicken or sushi? Sushi would be a good idea since then he could use it as a cover for himself and avoid being looked into by the Doves.

* * *

Aria looked between the sushi and Uta as the blonde informed her, "I wasn't sure what foxes like to eat, so I decided to try sushi. Please try it at the very least."

Sniffing at the fish, she had to admit it didn't smell bad and her stomach was empty, so it should be fine. She carefully took a bite and immediately found she liked the taste. Eating the rest slowly, Aria drank the water he'd given her as he smiled lightly. Aria felt his hand settle on her head and stilled for a few moments as she contemplated biting him before deciding not to. Uta was rather nice to her and it would be impolite to bite him. Finishing off the water as Uta scratched between her ears, Aria felt sleepy as she heard the door open and a voice call out, "UTA~"

* * *

When Itori left, Aria decided that she didn't exactly like the red haired teen, but would admit that the female ghoul wasn't too bad. Aria ignored the fact that she'd overly enjoyed Itori's petting and decided not to focus on those thoughts since it was embarrassing. Aria looked over at Uta as he ran a hand through his hair and took those weird glasses off. If she'd been human, Aria would've been blushing as Uta was hot without those stupid things off. Aria turned away and began to settled down for a nap. She was still sick even after a day and would need to sleep as much as possible.

* * *

Aria yawned as Uta entered his bedroom and watched as he walked over to her. He bent down and picked her up, "I do believe you need a bath, Shadow."

The name was a surprise due to how closely it resembled her own, but Aria chose to ignore that for a moment. Uta was planning on giving her a bath which was highly embarrassing even if she was in fox form. Aria began to struggle, but quickly wore herself out due to still being sick not to mention Uta was far stronger than her. Uta set her down once inside the bathroom with the door closed and Aria moved towards a corner with a glare aimed towards him. She watched as he fiddled with the settings on the bath and heard water begin to fill the tub. Aria immediately looked away as he began to take off his clothes while feeling a mixture of embarrassment and horror. A stranger was giving her a fucking bath while naked. Uta picked her up as steam filled the room and Aria avoided looking downward. Aria struggled against him as she touched the water, but Uta held her carefully while murmuring soft reassurances. Soon enough, Uta had settled down and held her gently as Aria leaned into him. Aria slowly relaxed as the heat of the water sank into her bones and inwardly sighed, 'At the very least, the water is just the right temperature, so it isn't too bad. Not to mention, Uta is hot.'

* * *

Aria walked over to Uta as he looked tiredly at the map on the living room table. Uta rubbed his eyes and looked down at her, "Hey, Shadow. Things are a bit stressful right now."

Aria yipped at him and jumped onto the couch next to him. Nuzzling into his side, Aria got onto his lap and curled up. Uta seemed startled before slowly putting his hand on her and running his fingers through her fur. Aria looked up at him and saw Uta smiling. Inwardly smiling, Aria closed her eyes and settled down for a nap. While she was here, Aria might as well make it easier on him.

* * *

Uta entered his apartment covered in blood and Aria felt her heart freeze. He smiled at her and held out a hand only for Aria to stay where she was. Uta took a step towards her and Aria took a step back earning a frown. He looked down at his hands and seemed to realize what was wrong, "Oh, I should probably go get cleaned up."

Aria watched him go feeling dizzy and sick. Somehow, Aria had started to forget that Uta was a ghoul not a human. Swallowing, Aria hid herself underneath one of the chairs and settled down.

* * *

Aria slowly got closer to Uta after a few days while realizing he was the still the guy she met only he ate humans. He ate ghouls too if what she heard from his followers was correct. Uta seemed relieved by her actions and Aria realized she'd worried him making her feel bad.

* * *

It wasn't long after she'd gotten closer to Uta once more that Aria realized she didn't want to leave. It made her inwardly panicked since getting attached to him wasn't supposed to happen. Not to mention, Uta was going to take her home as soon as she wasn't sick anymore. Considering how settled her magic was, Aria only had a few more days with Uta at most. Groaning softly, Aria closed her eyes as she mentally murmured, 'Why did I get attached? Why?'

* * *

Uta surprised Aria by picking her up and peering at her, "Why are you acting off? I know you're far more intelligent than most animals and can probably understand me, so what's wrong?" Aria whined softly and looked down, "Perhaps you don't want to leave me, huh Shadow?" Aria jerked to look at him in surprise and Uta smiled softly, "You don't have to worry. I'll be keeping an eye on you. You're far too interesting to let go of."

Aria was torn between being happy and horrified. Happy because Uta wasn't going to leave her alone, but horrified for the same reason. He didn't even know about her human side which was his prey. Aria forced herself to stay calm and rationalize as best she could. If Uta found her interesting now, he would find her even more interesting if he knew about her magic. But, Ghouls weren't supposed to know about magic. Feeling mentally exhausted, Aria decided not to think about it right now and enjoy herself until it was time to leave.

* * *

When her magical finally settled, Aria woke up from a rather pleasant dream and looked around slowly. She was laying beside a sleeping Uta in his bed. A low sigh left her as Aria curled back up. So she was almost ready to leave and find her way home. Yet, she really didn't want to leave Uta alone. She felt him shift and mentally smiled as he pulled her onto his chest and laid her head against the place where his heart was. Somehow, Aria would figure things out and be friends with Uta.

* * *

Feeling full of energy for the first time since Uta had picked her up, Aria couldn't stay still and Uta smiled slightly upon seeing her healthy. He took her to a park and allowed Aria to run allow for awhile. Aria toyed with the idea of running away at that moment, but knew Uta would find her far too quickly. Aria walked over to him and allowed him to pick her up before moving onto his shoulders. He chuckled and ran his fingers through the fur on her chest before heading back towards his apartment.

* * *

It took until a few days after she'd become healthy before Aria managed to slip away. Somehow, Aria had a feeling that Uta had allowed it though for what reason she couldn't really figure out. She made her way home the long way and made sure to cause a massive amount of confusion before returning to her human form. She made her way home and found herself with her hands full of overprotective male guardians.

* * *

Aria found herself in a similar position of running away from ghouls and getting away using her animal form not even a month after her first meeting with Uta. She even ended up in the fourth ward only this time, there was no rain storm and she didn't encounter Uta. She did feel a little disappointed, but brushed it off as she made her way home.

* * *

Aria was sitting down with a cup of coffee when a voice that she hadn't heard in over a month and a half asked, "May I sit with you?"

Turning, Aria looked to see Uta standing there only he was wearing black sunglasses the covered his ghoul eyes. Aria swallowed slightly before nodding, "Sure, no ones sitting there."

"Thank you," Uta slid into the seat across from her.

"I've never seen you here before," Aria commented as she picked up her coffee cup.

Uta chuckled lightly making Aria relax a little as he only sounded a little curious, "I like to wander around. I've only recently come to the 14th ward due to hearing interesting rumors."

"Interesting rumors?" Aria asked with a slight frown, "What kind of rumors?"

She was taking a sip of her coffee when Uta leaned forward and whispered, "The rumor where a woman turned into a kitsune."

Aria choked on her coffee and began to cough as it went down the wrong pipe. Once her airway had cleared, Aria took one look at the innocent expression on his face, 'Had he seen me transform?'

Uta gave her a look of mock concern, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Aria took another sip of her coffee, "I just thought I saw someone I used to know and couldn't believe they were in Tokyo,"

"It isn't a good sign to be seeing _shadows_ ," Uta replied while emphasizing 'shadows'.

Swallowing, Aria smiled sheepishly, "I'm aware."

* * *

By the time Aria finished her coffee, she had mixed thoughts on whether or not Uta knew about her fox form. Aria stood up and smiled at him, "It was nice speaking with you, Uta."

"And you as well," Uta replied with a light smile.

Aria left the shop and began heading home.

* * *

Uta showed up multiple times after that meeting in the coffee shop and Aria slowly began to believe he didn't know about her animal form. About two months after that meeting, Aria found herself attempting to get away from ghoulish pursuers once again. She ended up in fox form and was attempting to make her way home when Uta stepped around the side of a building. He smiled at her, "Hello, Miss Shadow. Perhaps you should transform into your human form so we can talk about this rather interesting ability?" Aria mentally cursed and looked around for a way out of this situation, "Are you worried I'll harm you?" The hurt tone of Uta's voice actually caused her to freeze, "After all this time, do you really believe I'd hurt you?"

Aria sighed softly and returned to her human form as Uta watched the process with awe, "Even if it's against my better judgement and my godfather would have my hide for being an idiot, I do not think you'd hurt me."

Uta smiled at her and Aria felt happy to see it, "Well shall we talk? It would seem we have a lot of things to speak about, Miss Shadow."

"You'll never stop calling me that, will you?" Aria asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Nope~" He chuckled softly while holding out a hand to her.

Aria looked at it for a few moments before taking the hand. Somehow, Aria had the feeling that nothing would ever be the same with Uta in her life. But then again, Aria's life had never been normal and she liked Uta. So, she couldn't really bring herself to mind it.

 **Well, this popped into my head and I just had to write it!**


End file.
